


A Good Place

by compo67



Series: Chicago Verse [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Post-Series, Squabbling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no way Dean would call this a date night, but somehow, Sam has talked him into visiting Wicker Park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Place

"I hate Wicker Park."

"Two dollar beer."

"It took thirty minutes to drive here."

"Twoooo dollar beeeeeer."

"I could be at home drinking my own FREE beer."

"Tacos."

"Leftovers."

"Sneak in and see a show at the Sub T?"

"Whiny hipster bands and I never get carded."

"That's a problem?"

"I'd like to get carded once in a while!"

"Seventeen year old you is disgraced at your behavior and your outfit."

"Sam, I told you--shaddup about the scarf. It's fucking freezing."

"Does it hurt to feel joy?"

"I was watching Lethal Weapon."

"And I wanted to go out. Look who won that unnecessary twenty minute argument. Yep. Me."

"I can still leave your ass here."

"Not if you want sex later."

"I got my hand."

"I got your dick."

"That makes no fucking sense."

"Pacman."

"No."

"Donkey Kong."

"..."

"All a quarter. And I got a ten dollar bill."

"...Asteroids?"

"Mmhmm."

"Missile Command?"

"Oh yeah."

"I'm cold."

"You have a scarf on."

"So? Quit hogging the warm air."

"Okay, your solution to that is to put your hand in my back pocket and grope like you're making guacamole?"

"You're not ripe yet."

"Dean!"

"Maybe you're a little ripe."

"Get your hand... oh. We're here."

"..."

"..."

"Two minutes."

"You were the one complaining about being... mmph!"

Wicker Park is good for tacos, cheap beer, last minute punk rock shows in the always crowded Sub T, hipster watching, and quarter arcade games until three in the morning. It's good for never finding parking where you need it, overpriced Thai food, the ravages of gentrification in plain sight, and crooked parking meters the city swears it will get around to fixing by the next election.

It's trendy for those who consider it trendy. Mostly, it's a good place to get cheap liquor; a stretch of Chicago to get drunk in and not worry too much after that.

It's a pretty good place to kiss Sam.

Yanking him down by the collar of the jacket he's wearing, Dean puts everything he's got into this kiss. Back through the years--when his kisses were hidden, secretive things chased with guilt, fear, and dread--his mind wanders as he breathes and moans into Sam. Past separation. Over cinders of darker times. All the way up to this moment, right here, right now.

They're out tonight. 

Dean's hands roam and settle on the small of Sam's back as they separate for air. Reeling, Sam doesn't notice that Dean swipes the ten dollars from his back pocket. 

Leaning in, Dean murmurs into Sam's ear. 

"Got your dick."

**Author's Note:**

> I should be asleep! I have Chicon in the morning. Eep! 
> 
> I guess j2 were in WP tonight so I thought I would work that in with a TCV Drabble. :)
> 
> I sleep now! <3


End file.
